puppeteerfandomcom-20200223-history
General Monkey
The seventh General Kutaro encounters, General Monkey is the inventor of most of the technology used by Moon Bear King and the other generals. His intellect and cunning makes him one of the most difficult of the generals for Kutaro to defeat and indeed, he is the last one to go down. Appearance He is much larger than Kutaro, but still on the small side compared to the other Generals. He looks like a standard mad scientist, which is apt as he particularly crazy and likes inventing. Personality Before the game he was known as a kind, fun mime, but got enough of people laughing at him and decided to do evil with his genius. He is shown laughing frequently and has a tendency to flip mentally, becoming ever more manic once he has been set off. Monkey loves experimenting and scheming. He does not confront Kutaro directly, but observes him from the shadows and reports on his movements to the Moon Bear King. He tries to lure Kutaro into traps at every opportunity. Though he loves to scheme, he is completely loyal to the Moon Bear King, although in one instance he decided to not give him back the stolen Moonstone Shards because he wanted to experiment with them. Though of the same rank as General Dog, Monkey walks all over him, using him as a guard dog and is quite possibly his own creator. It is possible that Monkey is slightly cowardly, as he avoids direct conflict with Kutaro at every turn. As opposd to other Generals, who are in charge of one area, Monkey appears to be in charge of two, Hallowee Ville and Mean Moon Mountains. This could be because of his heightened authority. Duties General Monkeys job inventing devices and weapons to help the Moon Bear King's generals makes him quite valuable to the cause. Plus, as the Moon Bear King's right-hand-man it stands to reason that he has a good deal more authority then the other generals. During the events of the game he is forced to directly intervene with Kutaro as opposed to his lab works. Abilities General Monkey is a gifted scientist and a tactical genius, as his intellect is his most powerful asset. His scientific expertise is wide enough for him to create Castle Grizzlestein, transform Halloween Ville mayor's house into a mechanical fortress with several traps and defenses. He was also capable of modifying General Dog into General Robo Dog using the Moonstone Shards as a power source. His tactical intelligence is demonstrated by his cunning strategies that have managed to trick and surprise Kutaro to great success, by managing to get him fat enough to hinder him, or also when he prefered to avoid a direct conflict against Kutaro being full-aware that by doing so it would prevent him from completing the Moonstone all the while buying time for the Moon Bear King to become stronger. In combat he has been shown to use a near limitless amount of missiles and bombs. Trivia *General Rat and General Monkey share same voice actor James Goode. *General Monkey is similar to Dr. Frankenollie from the Mickey Mouse short "Runaway Brain". *Monkey speaks like Mojo Jojo from the Powerpuff Girls. he also has a base in a volcano like mojo jojo. *The Moon Bear King says "How did you fail me? You, of all my generals." After the events of Act 5. This indicates that Monkey may be his favorite and most trustworthy general. *General Monkey is most likely one of the most successful of the generals, alongside Dragon. Despite his failure to retrieve the Moonstone pieces from Kutaro in Act 5 (due to his desire to experiment with their power), he has successful in learning of the one guiding Kutaro in journey to save the Moon Realm, finishing the Moon Clock plot to grant the Moon Bear King unimaginable power and managing to escape from Kutaro with his Moonstone piece twice in Acts 5 and 6, along with nearly getting away a third time by heading into Outer Space. Thereby, proving himself one of the most troublesome Generals Kutaro has beaten. Monkey also stays in the story longer than any other General. *Monkey, upon defeat, was seen knocked out, on his rocket, floating in space. So it may be that monkey is alive and somewhere in space. There is also to consider lack of air killing him when he lost his helmet, though it didn't seen to affect him much during battle. *Monkey and Rat are the only generals that Kutaro didn't do a QTE on to finish the fight. Category:Generals Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Halloween Ville Category:Major Bosses Category:Moon Kingdom Category:Mean Moon Mountains Category:Land of Time Category:Outer Space Category:Animals